You Decide!
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: read the 1st chapter it will explain everything!
1. proloug

**Okk this is how it's going to work I'm going to add chapters to this story and you guys are going to vote which story me and my friend will write based off of songs. You can even request songs, I should write stories about. I need OC'S and lots of them! Girls are more appreciated but I will also pick guys. I have to tell you that these are Zane stories UNLESS you request a different character.**

**Understand?!**

**No **

**Yes**

**Banana!?**

**Just read and you will find out!**


	2. bleeding out by imagine dragons

_I'm bleeding out, so if the last thing that I do, Is to bring you down, I'll bleed out for you_

I looked out at her cage. She was beaten and bruised; I wasn't going to let them kill her. They'll have to kill me instead

_So I bare my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it in and I'm bleeding out I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

I had sacrificed myself for my soul mate, I was dying… slowly

_When the day has come, that I've lost my way around, and the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground, when the sky turns gray, and everything is screaming I will reach inside Just to find my heart is beating_

She cried over me saying that it was going to be ok, that we will get married and be able to get a house together. I put my hand up to her cheek.

_You tell me to hold on, Oh you tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong_

"Zane you're going to live it will be ok" I felt her tears on my bloody ninja suit. My brothers watched in pleasure?

_I'm bleeding out, so if the last thing that I do, Is to bring you'd So I bare my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it in and I'm bleeding out I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

_When the hour is night, and hopelessness is sinking in, and the wolves all cry, to fill the night with hollering, when your eyes are red, and emptiness is all you know, with the darkness fed I will be your scarecrow._

"I promised I would protect you… my love"


	3. monster by skillet

_Monster by skillet _

_The secret side of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it_

I gripped my stomach the evil from my power core wants to exit my body

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage, and I just can't hold it_

I knocked off the items on the dresser. I fell to the ground panting, half my face turned black and purple. I looked down at my hand it was black with purple vanes.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It comes awake. And I can't control it_

I felt the creature dragging his claws into my core. I walked down the hallway, holding onto the wall. I started to see a black and purple figure in Nya's open door. I felt him knock me to the ground.

_Hiding under the bed. In my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!_

I heard a cold voice "I want out!"

_I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin_

I felt the cold black throughout my body

_I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I grabbed my head and screamed

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

I felt him trying to get out of my stomach.

_My secret side I keep. Hid under lock and key, I keep it caged. But I can't control it_

My brothers walked in "what happened?" I didn't tell them my secret

_Cause if I let him out. He'll tear me up, and break me down. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!_

If he escaped from my body, he would kill me and try to take over the world

_I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I felt it that night he was getting closer to the exit.

_I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp, There's no escape for me It wants my soul, It wants my heart

My father told me he took out all of the evil from the gem

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream, or maybe it's inside of me. Stop this monster!_

I could only sit there as the monster tried to rip my cords apart

_I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster _

_I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster_

**How was that one**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and I will do the request for lonely next**

**REVIEW if you like that one**


	4. The loneliness by Christina Perri

_**The loneliness by Christina Perri **_

**_2am; where do I begin, crying off my face again. _**

I sat in my tiny apartment, and cried to sleep

**_The silent sound of loneliness, Wants to follow me to bed._**

I had no sign of family, or my real home

**_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most. I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._**

I didn't know anything about my past. I woke up in a house and then I found myself in the city.

**_Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take the place of you?_**

I took an old pencil and drew on the side of the wall. It was now covered in my art. The only thing in my room was a small cot.**_  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in, to take my heart again._**

I hum an old song I heard a lady sing to her baby to quiet her down. It was all I could do. I heard a gunshot downstairs. I ran down the fire escape

**_Too afraid to go inside, for the pain of one more loveless night._**

I slept 5 blocks away in an alley that night

**_But the loneliness will stay with me. And hold me til I fall asleep_**.

**_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most. I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well_**.

**_Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take the place of you?_**

I woke up to two men beating me up. One of the yelled something at me. But I could not here it. One of them took out a knife and cut me across the face.**_  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in. To take my heart again._**

I sat on the ground. My wrist was broken and my face was bleeding. The hospital doesn't help me.

**_Broken pieces of a barely breathing story. Where there once was love._**

I sat on the cold ground the frozen rain hit my cheek as I leaned on the side of the building.

**_Dancing slowly in an empty room. Can the lonely take the place of you?_**

I grabbed a white rock and started to draw on the ground. It was all I remember to do.

**_I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in_**

People started to walk by, giving me evil glances. I was never wanted.

**_To take my heart again. Now there's only me and the lonely._**


	5. alice of human sacrifice

hello...** hope this is what you had in mind... maybe... I don't know if this song is from an anime series or...I have no idea... sorry if this is frigged up. some of these are my OC's**

**_Once there was a dream…_**

**_A small dream…._**

**_It did not want to be forgotten…_**

**_So it thought…_**

**_Maybe I can lure people inside me…_**

**_And they can form this dream into a masterpiece…_**

**_And that's what it did._**

**_The First Alice was a warrior girl in green._**

**_Boldly walked into Wonderland._**

My name is Nya. I entered this… Wonderland, from a strange, yet curious dream. I am astounded by how… wondrous it is. I carried my sword on my back.

**_So many things fell to the sword she carried._**

**_She left a scarlet path everywhere she went._**

I will murder anyone to get home. I saw woods and entered silently.

**_One day, the Alice wandered deep in the woods alone._**

**_Travelers say she'd been detained, but the world may never know._**

**_Trapped in a prison of trees, like a criminal._**

**_This Alice was a disgrace_**

I was in the middle of the forest. I heard strange noises everywhere. I wanted to turn back. To go home, where my . I travelled deeper, and saw a young girl, about 12. She looked like me, but had blue eyes, no freckles, and was short. She had the Joker sign on her palm. I looked down at my Ace of Spades mark. She approached, and it went dark.

**_The second Alice was a gentle kind of man._**

**_Sang a song so sweetly throughout the Wonderland._**

My name is Cole. I entered this Wonderland through a crazy dream. I carried my sheet music my father had given to me and started to sing.

**_This sound was far too much for Wonderland to take,_**

**_Produced a world of madness forged from his mistake._**

I sang my last notes against Wonderland. Little did I know I would suffer greatly**.**

**_This Alice was a rose, such a lovely prize,_**

**_Lost his life by bullet wound firing across his eyes._**

This girl, with the sign for Joker was in the room with me. She had red hair,blue eyes, and was very short. She held a rose, and looked at the Ace of Diamonds on my palm. She aimed her gun at my face, and pulled the trigger.

**_Now a scarlet flower grows so neatly where he lay,_**

**_Everyone who loved him watched as he withered away._**

The scarlet rose was placed in my eye socket, and everybody I sang to just watched as I decayed.

**_The third Alice was a girl years just a few._**

**_Beautiful in appearance, she was Wonderland anew!_**

My name is Gabriela Sutton. I came to Wonderland through a very strange dream. I entered the nearest kingdom, and decided to settle there.

**_So many people found her easy to adore,_**

**_Behold, the stranger from the kingdom from before!_**

I decided to become these people of the country of Purple's queen.

**_This little Alice rules as the country's Queen! Lost her mind by a discorded dream._**

This girl, who was the Joker, came up to me in my dream, and showed me aging and dying! I looked down on the Ace of Clubs on my palm. I knew what to do. To rule forever and never age!

**_She was watching as her body age and die,_**

**_She will rule her country forever and ever as she stopped time._**

I now rule as my country's ruler for all eternity!

**_Following the willow trail, that leads into a glade!_**

**_Had a little tea party, the roses for shade!_**

Our names are Zane and Amelia Julian. We entered Wonderland through a frightening dream. We decided to rest here in the Glade for now.

**_They were invited to a palace in those parts!_**

**_Courtly by the Ace of Hearts!_**

We received an invitation to the country of Purple, the invitation being an Ace of Hearts, like on our palms. We raced off to the country**.**

**_Alice the fourth was a pair of younger twins!_**

**_Curious, redeemers where the tragedy remands!_**

We raced through many other countries. like the country of red we ignored the blood

**_Both were an interesting duo._**

**_They gave a smile through the other lands._**

We were quite interesting. A boy and a girl and a pet dragon. How crazier can this get? We rub it off with a smile.

**_A stubborn older sister and,_**

**_The brother who could understand._**

Amelia was the 'older' sister. She was very stubborn. Zane was the 'younger' brother who was very smart.

**_They were the closest to_**

**_Go through all of Wonderland._**

We made it through almost all of Wonderland, we only had a single country, the Green, to get to Purple.

The Joker girl everyone was talking about showed up, but she did nothing to us. The fabled 'First Alice' Nya was there. She swiped her sword at us. The last thing we saw nothing but darkness

**_And they will never rest again from where they lay…_**

We woke up, hoping to be free. We weren't.

**_Cursed to wander Wonderland forever and a day!_**

We were trapped. The joker girl had a smug look on her face, and smirked. We knew this was coming, so we began to run.

**who is the next Alice?**


	6. kill by jimmey eats world

so...** I have a lot of request for the songs... and thank you for that... but! I need the singers- wait what are those called... shit... whatever they are called that sing the song... like when you put- fuck up by shane... I need the singer... SO LETS GO.**

_**Well, you're just across the street. Looks a mile to my feet. I want to go to you. Funny how I'm nervous still. I've always been the easy kill. I guess I always will**_

I look down at my pink flip flops, my feet make a triangle in fear. I have been the shy kind of girl for so long, but I would love to tell him how I feel

**_ Could it be that everything goes 'round by chance? (chance?). _****_Or only one way that it was always meant to be (be). _****_You kill me, you always know the perfect thing to say (hey hey, hey hey). _****_I know what I should do, but I just can't walk away_**

you would know what to say, you always do. you would look at me with those crystal blue eyes and with no fear in that metallic chest, you would ask.

I**_ can picture your face well. _****_From the bar in my hotel. _****_I wish I'd go to you. _****_I pick up put down the phone. _****_Like your favorite Heatmeiser song goes. _****_It's just like being alone_**

I walked behind the group rubbing my arm nervously. I saw Zane look back at me and stop while everybody kept walking, not noticing.

**_Oh God, please don't tell me this has been in vain (vain). _****_I need answers for what all the waiting I've done means (means). _****_You kill me, you've got some nerve, but can't face your mistakes (hey hey, hey hey). _****_I know what I should do, but I just can't turn away_**

"h-hey Z-Zane" he smiled at me "hello Mariah, What are you doing way back here?" I couldn't talk. so, I just continued walking next to him. I put my hand next to his, I reached down before retreating my hand away from his.

**_ So go on love. _****_Leave while there's still hope for escape. _****_Got to take what you can these days. _****_There's so much ahead. _****_So much regret. _****_I know what you want to say. _****_(Know what you want to say). _****_I know it but can't help feeling differently. _****_I loved you, and I should have said it. _****_But tell me just what has it ever meant_**

I missed my chance, i could have held hands. I could have told him how I felt.

**_ I can't help it baby, this is who I am (am). _****_Sorry, but I can't just go turn off how I feel (feel). _****_You kill me, you build me up, but just to watch me break (hey hey, hey hey). _**_**I know what I should do, but I just can't walk away** _

"Z-Zane" he looked over at me "yeah" I gather all my courage and let it out "I love you"


	7. thunder by boys like girls

_**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa) Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I** tried_  
I passed you in the hallway, we were heading two different directions. I wanted to try "H-Hi N-Nya" she stopped and stared at my "hey Jay" she walked off in her own direction.

_**I tried to read between the lines I tried to look in your eyes I want a simple explanation For what I'm feeling inside I gotta find a way out Maybe there's a way out. **__**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors **_

I've tried countless times to show my love to Nya, it was all for nothing. i wanted you to feel what i feel back, but i guess you don't feel the same. i would think you would have seen it by now

_**I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain And bring on the thunder**_

i wanted you to be thunder to my lightning

_**Today is a winding road Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa) Today I'm on my own I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)**_

i sat at the table, all i could think about is you.

_**And now I'm itching for the tall grass And longing for the breeze I need to step outside Just to see if I can breathe I gotta find a way out Maybe theres a way out. **__**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain**_

i would love to stare into your brown eyes for hours. your brother never liked me liking you in that special way.

_**Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope I'm wrapped up in vines I think we'll make it out But you just gotta give me time Strike me down with lightning Let me feel you in my veins I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain**_

I walked up to you nervously, every part of my was shaking. I was sweating uncontrollably.

_**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go Whoa**_

I wanted to tell you how I feel inside, but I knew you would reject.

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder**_

she looked over at me, the light from the moon hitting your face perfectly to make you eyes sparkle.

_**And I said Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain Oh baby bring on the pain And listen to the thunder**_

"N-Nya..." even though I was the talker of the group I couldn't find the right words to tell her. "I-I think I l-love you" I looked at my feet waiting for the awkward rejection. "I think I love you to"

**hello, I said Nya had brown eyes because I didn't know her color and I looked up pics of her and there were countless colors**


	8. missing by evanescene

_Please,_**_ please forgive I won't be home someday you'll look up. And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_**

**_"Isn't something missing?"_**

I screwed everything up. I didn't mean to burn down the monastery.

**_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_**  
**_You forgot me long I that unimportant...? Am I so insignificant...? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?_**

I think they will be better without me. I am unwanted by everybody, I should of been in that fire

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice, _****_You won't try for me, not now. _****_Though I'd die to know you love me. _****_I'm all alone-_**

**_Isn't someone missing me?_**

I have nowhere to go, it's just me and my dragon. the world was cruel, I would be the one to know. i have been orphaned all my life, nobody cared for me.

**_Please, please forgive me, _****_But I won't be home again. _****_I know what you do to yourself, _****_I breathe deep and cry out,_**  
**_"Isn't something missing?_**  
**_Isn't someone missing me?"_**

i cried into my sleeve using only one hand to maneuver my dragon. i looked up from my arm to see a mountain heading right for us. i pulled her harness to make her fly up. i lost my grip and fell off of her heading towards the ground, i shut my eyes tight.

**_And if I bleed, I'll bleed, _****_Knowing you don't care. _****_And if I sleep just to dream of you _****_I'll wake without you there,_**  
**_Isn't something missing?_**  
**_Isn't something..._**

i hit the side of the cliff wall tareing my ninja suit. i landed on a small ledge 30 feet above the ground. i should just jump, end my suffering. so i did.


	9. exception by paramore

_**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry And curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched As he tried to reassemble it.**_  
_**And my momma swore That she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.**_

I am Zane. I had an old girl friend, when I was alone and had no home. she had a bad childhood, unlike me she had a childhood. I haven't heard her from her in years. ever since I became a ninja. she was hesitatant to be my girlfriend but she knew it was meant to be. she thought since I was different that I was different than the other guys.

_**But darling, You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception.**_

we went on a mission against the snakes and Garmadon. I was fighting two random snakes when a mysterious figure pushed me to the ground. he had a tight black ninja suit on so I knew it wasn't Cole. I ripped the mask off with spinjistsu. it was her

_**Maybe I know somewhere Deep in my soul That love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways To make it alone. Or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this Keeping at comfortable distance. And up until now I've sworn to myself That I'm content with loneliness.**_

I am April. I never believed in love but Zane was different. when my dad divorced my mom I had to get a job. I got one as Garmadon's hit girl (the person who kills people) he told me to kill the ninja for a great price.

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**_.

we stared at each other for a while each as surprised as the other. "Z-Zane" she said softly. skales looked over and saw us staring at each other "what are you doing?! kill him" he hissed "what is he talking about?" I asked under my breath

_**Well you are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only**_** exception.**  
I cannot kill Zane. he was my boyfriend... I would like to think he was still my boyfriend. I could kill the rest of him but not him. he is my exception.

_**I've got a tight grip on reality, But I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning When you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.**_

I walked up to garmadon and bowed to him. "did you kill them" I started to shake from fear "n-no G-Garmadon" his smile turned to a frown as he gripped the chair arms.

_**You are the only exception. [x4]**_  
_**You are the only exception. [x4]**_

I couldn't hurt you, we are still boyfriend and girlfriend, I would like to think we are still. I could defeat the snakes and Garmadon, but I cannot fight her. you are my exception.

_**And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. **_

I stood there staring at her, it was destiny for her to defeat me... I saw it in a vision. her eyes started to fill with tears as she lifted up her sword and started to run towards me. I dropped my shurikens and fell to my knees. I couldn't hurt her. I didn't want to hurt him, but I was hypnotized. I was trapped in my body unable to move at all. I was forced to watch my friend get stabbed and cut.


	10. the darkness by hardstyle

**I know this is a short song but I liked it and I hope you do to!**

**_I can feel the cold hand of death, and the end drawing near. I've seen God's of the men, and all of which they fear.  
_**My power was too strong. I needed to leave earth, I stepped closer to the edge. My black hair flowed through the wind. I reached in my pocket and pulled out an amulet my father gave to me. I threw it on the ground and smashed it. I then chanted: **__**

Sing to me, songs of The Darkness. Farewell to Heaven, my friend. Come to me, bury your sorrow.  
Temptation awaits condemned.  
I ran as fast as I could I couldn't let her do this, I knew she wouldn't become evil. I stopped and saw her near the edge of the cliff her arms were stretched out and she was chanting something.

**_Sing to me, songs of The Darkness. Farewell to Heaven, my friend. Come to me, bury your sorrow.  
Temptation awaits condemned  
_**"Elvira! Don't do this" I screamed. She looked back at me "why not, I had a vision I turn evil. Zane! I kill you!" "You control your future not a vision" she looked at me with confusion. "I thought I was going to turn evil from an evil virus… but it never happened"**__**

Sing to me, songs of The Darkness. Farewell to Heaven, my friend. Come to me, bury your sorrow. Temptation awaits condemned.  
She smiled with tears in her eyes and started to walk towards me. I walked towards her when we both met we shared a kiss and a hug. "Don't scare me again" I said. Before she could respond a hand reached out of the ground and grabbed her ankle.

**_Sing to me, songs of The Darkness. Sing to me, songs of The Darkness. Sing to me, songs of The Darkness. *fade* Sing to me, song of The Darkness..._**

It started to drag her under the ground. I grabbed her hand and started to pull. The hand was much stronger than me though and it pulled us both down into the ground. Down to hell

**Ok so I know her name is strange but it means mistress of the dark. Spooky**

**Ok, I hope you like it**

**And no, I am not depressed all the time it's just my fav kind of story is a tragic/sacrifice/death**

**Ok I am a little Goth**


	11. bad apple by cristina vee

**_Ever on and on I continue circling. With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony. Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing. And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm._**

I got bit by a rare and dangerous spider called Arachne. She was actually a Greek goddess. She was a young maiden who challenged the goddess Athena to a weaving contest and got turned into a spider for offending her.

**_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity. With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony. To tell me who I am, who I was. Uncertainty enveloping my mind. Till I can't break free, and  
_**getting bit by this spider means that I am slowly turning evil. The legend was when a victim is bitten then they slowly turn evil and when there blood is as black as night she will drink the black blood.

**_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real. But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel. So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside. And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the. Night  
_**I laid in bed staring at the bite mark. Maybe it's just a regular spider bite. Maybe I just imagined Arachne.

**_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go. But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know. If I make another move there'll be no more turning back because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_**

her hair was black with bright red streaks in it. She had three antennas on each side of her face. Her eyes were bright red, she had a black and red outfit on. She was my height, and she looked my age for a goddess.

**_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go? I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know? Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
_**I didn't know when it was going to happen, I could feel the black blood coursing through my veins. The bite mark was now black.

**_All the people that I see I will never understand. If I find a way to change, if I step into the light. Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white  
_**the pain felt like the area that was getting infected was getting stabbed by an acid tipped knife. I gripped my hand as I slid down the wall of our room.

**_Ever on and on I continue circling. With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony. Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing. And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity. With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
_**I suddenly scream in pain as I felt my arm slowly turn black. I looked over at the door and saw Arachne in the corner of the room. She walked over to me and smiled she showed her rows of razor sharp teeth. I grabbed my arm and shut my eyes tight.

**_To tell me who I am, who I was. Uncertainty enveloping my mind. Till I can't break free, and  
_**I felt like a was a different person, there was a force inside of me telling me to do evil things. I went for a walk and ran into some snakes.**_  
Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real. But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel. So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside. And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night. You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_**

I went into attack position and grabbed my golden weapon. I punched a snake in the mouth and kicked another one. I kept doing this until I finished them all off. I wasn't finished though, I took my weapon and killed them all.

**_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know. If I make another move there'll be no more turning back. Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black  
_**I walked back slowly away from the crime scene. My hands shook, I would never kill anything. What am I turning into?

**_If I make another move, if I take another step. Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left. If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night. Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
_**I started to cry in my hands, my robotic life was over. I would turn evil, and die. There was no cure, no cure that I knew of

**_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
_**I started to run through the woods, my arms throbbed in pain. I heard someone running behind me. Probably her. I tripped on a root and fell on the ground. The black started to spread to my legs, almost all the way through me.

**_I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can. If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back 'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black  
_**I closed my eyes as I heard whispering in my ears. I held my ears "look" she whispered. I slowly opened them and realized my eyes were blood shot red.


	12. radioactive by imagine dragons

**_Whoa, oh, oh. Whoa, oh, oh. Whoa, oh, oh. Whoa. I'm waking up to ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals  
_**I wake up next to the rest of the refugee's. Most of them were sick or wounded, so dieses was in the air. I was the only one that couldn't catch it. Like the snakes were we lived in the sewers, which makes me rust a lot. **_  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse. Whoa  
_**this was supposedly the day we stood up for the people of ninjago against the snakes. Instead of being their slaves. Ever since 'lord pythor' turned Jay, Kai, and Nya into snakes. The ninja's fell. Nobody knew were Sensei Wu is and of course Lloyd is in jail.**_  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my systems blow  
welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
_**I was the leader of the people who denied lord pythor. Cole was my second in command. He was second because he was also sick. So, he decided to sit this one out. I had 15 people on my team to take out lord pythor and almost 500 snakes.

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive. Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
_**he has turned most of ninjago into snakes. So we couldn't kill them all, we just needed pythors staff. Which is going to be difficult. Many weeks ago I was turned into a snake. But since I'm not human I only got half snake. **_  
I raise my flags, don my clothes. It's a revolution, I suppose. We're painted red to fit right in. Whoa  
_**I lead my teammates to the surface and into an old building. The building next to us was heavily guarded with snakes. That's where we need to go. I ran up the stairs with my teammates behind me. I took an arrow and shot it to the building next to us. I let everyone go before me.**_  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, and then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse. Whoa  
_**I held onto the zip line and started to swing to the building. Before I could realize what was going on a snake cut my cord. I was sent smashing into a lower window. I got cut everywhere but I had to keep going.

**_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
_**I fended off two guards and ran up the stairs. The walls were painted with blood. I knocked out 5 more snakes. When I got to Pythors lair there was 4 snakes waiting. I knocked them all out to.

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive. Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
_**I smashed through the door. And saw a dark hallway with blood on the side. **_  
All systems go, the sun hasn't died. Deep in my bones, straight from inside  
_**I walked down, I heard muttering at the end. I took out my golden weapons and went into attack position.**_  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
_**suddenly from the dark 15 snakes walked up to me. My teammates. I used spinjitsu to knock a path

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive. Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_**

I ran through with snakes on my tail. Before I could react I ran into another snake, making me fall to the ground. I looked up and saw pythor on his pedestal. With 50 snakes guarding him. They all grabbed their weapons and pointed them towards me. "Wait. I will deal with this ninja" pythor screamed


	13. monster by dev

**_Call the doctor, call the doctor. Must be something wrong with me (oh-h). She's a monster, why do I want ya. Please tell me, please tell me. She's a monster (aye). She's a monster (oh)  
_**there has been elegit sights of a man-eating dragon. So we have been out to look for him. There was no luck on the first day. So, I went alone the next day. I saw her.

**_That girl, she's a motherfucking monster. But I love her, yeah I love her. Ooh ah, ooh ah ah  
_**she had black hair with green streaks in her hair. She had green eyes, and 4 antennas on her head. Her skin was green and scaly. And her skin was coated in metal, her tail was coated with metal spikes. Her wings were green and torn and she had silver metal claws. she reached over her shoulder and grabbed a red sword from her case.**_  
She's right, don't start (no no). 'Til you're her own, form of art and (oh oh). She's doing his part. Cause she's winning my heart (my heart) _**

She held her side as she stuck out her sword. "I will h-hurt you if I need to" she said snakingly. Her side was burned badly and bleeding. "I don't want to fight… your hurt. I want to help you" she put her sword down "nobody wants to help me. I am evil" I smiled at her. "You're not evil, people are just scared of the unknown."**_  
There were no sparks (no no). Just a gasoline fire burning through the dark and (oh oh).she's doing her part. Because she's winning my heart (my heart)  
_**I helped her up from the bushed and led her to a nearby river. I rinsed her wound, and let her drink. "The town doesn't want me around. They want me dead" she looked in the river at her reflection and hit it. "I didn't ask to be like this"**_  
Is she human, does it matter. I know she's what I'm after. I can reel her, from disaster. I know (I know)  
_**I grabbed her wrists, and stared into her eyes. "I know how you feel" "w-what do you mean? You're a human!" I chuckled and opened my control pad. "I am as human as you" she smiled. She leaned in with her eyes closed and her lips out. I did the same and we kissed.**_  
Call the doctor, call the doctor. Must be something wrong with me (oh-h). She's a monster, why do I want ya. Please tell me, please tell me. She's a monster (aye)._**

I stood up and held out a hand. She took it and I helped her up. She went on all four and shook herself off. I looked at the sky and realized it was getting dark. The wind started to pick up and it got cold. She held her arms and started to shake.

**_She's a monster (oh). That girl, she's a motherfucking monster. But I love her, yeah I love her. Ooh ah, ooh ah ah (ah)  
_**"I hate the cold" she said. She spurted fire out her mouth and lit a tree on fire. "No, no, no, no, you can't do that" I said. I grabbed my suriken and took the fire out**_  
Most people are scared (are scared). When they look him in the eyes, all they see is fear (but). Let me make this clear (this clear). I want him near (him near)  
_**"you could start a forest fire" her ears went back and she went on four legs. "I'm sorry" I smiled and rubbed her head "your fine. Let's build a fire though" she nodded and went to go collect sticks. I found an old long fallen tree and sat against it. **_  
Most people can't sleep (can't sleep). Feeling she's out, on the streets (but). She is my creep (my creep). She is my creep (my creep)  
_**she came back with a shit load of sticks. She put them on the ground and lit them on fire. She lit the grass on fire and laid on it next to me. **_  
Is she human, does it matter (ohhh). I know she's what I'm after. I can reel her, from disaster (ohhh). I know (I-I-I know)  
_**"hey" I said quietly "yeah" "that kiss. Why?" she didn't say anything for a while "because you are the only one who ever cared about me" she said.

**_Call the doctor, call the doctor. Must be something wrong with me (oh-h). She's a monster, why do I want ya. Please tell me, please tell me. She's a monster (aye). She's a monster (oh)  
_**she laid her head on my lap and fell asleep. I stroked her head. The ninja's were the only ones who cared for me. I knew how she felt. Alone.

**_That girl, she's a motherfucking monster. But I love her, yeah I love her. Ooh ah, ooh ah  
_**she didn't seem like a man-eating monster. Well, when the people heard I was a robot. They called me an evil cyborg.**__**

She's sick, she's fresh. She doesn't really know how to dress (that's why I like it).she's a beast, she's weird. She, she never looks in the mirror (and I like it)  
we were so much alike. I gently stroked her face her scales shone in the moonlight. We kissed and I don't even know her name.**_  
Call the doctor, call the doctor. Must be something wrong with me (oh-h). She's a monster, why do I want ya. Please tell me, please tell me. She's a monster (aye). She's a monster (oh)  
_**I kissed her on the cheek. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at me. "Zane, why do they hate me?"


	14. mr roboto by styx

_** Domo**** Arigato, Mr. Roboto. Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto. Mata ahoo Hima de. Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto. Himitsu wo Shiri tai**_  
I held the blue print in my hands, "it can't be" I muttered. It all made since though, my past, why I am weird all the time, my humor. i shoved the blueprint in my pocket and stood up as i saw my brothers walk down the stairs.

_**You're wondering who I am. (Secret, secret, I've got a secret). Machine or mannequin. (Secret, secret, I've got a secret). With parts made in Japan. (Secret, secret, I've got a secret). I am the modren man**_  
they would never except me if they knew what i was. what i really was. It wouldn't effect me or anybody else if i kept it a secret.

_**I've got a secret, I've been hiding under my skin. My heart is human, my blood is boiling. My brain I.B.M., so if you see me. Acting strangely, don't be surprised**_  
i laid in my bed this morning. when everybody was out of the room i opened my stomach. i had a off, memory, vision. maybe i should just turn off. no, i can live with this.

_**I'm just a man who needed someone. **__**And somewhere to hide. **__**To keep me alive, just keep me alive. **__**Somewhere to hide to keep me alive**_

I walked to the kitchen grudgingly. my brothers and Nya were waiting for me. I wanted to tell them but they wouldn't except me. I knew they wouldnt

_**I**__**'m not a robot without emotions. **__**I'm not what you see. **__**I've come to help you. **__**With your problems, so we can be free. **__**I'm not a hero, I'm not a savior. **__**Forget what you know**_

"zane what did you find out about the tree we went to?" Jay asked. my eyes went wide i did not want to talk about it. the thought of not having a soul kills a person inside. but i knew if i didn't awnser they would get suspisious.

_**I'm just a man whose circumstances. **__**Went beyond his control. **__**Beyond my control, we all need control. **__**I need control, we all need control**_

before thinking i said the first thing in my mind. "i'm a robot" i said quickly. Cole made a gagging sound and coughed up what was in his throat to his mouth. "your what?!" he yelled. i quickly responded "my bird, yeah, my bird is a robot" "oh, i thought you said you were a robot" cole said "that would be weird"

_**I am the modren man. **__**(Secret, secret I've got a secret). **__**Who hides behind a mask. **__**(Secret, secret, I've got a secret). **__**So no one else can see. **__**(Secret, secret, I've got a secret). **__**My true identity**_

Nya bursted through the door and yelled: "snakes in the woods" we all stood up and ran out the door. we started to run, and of course i was first. i didn't want to be.

_**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto. **__**Domo, Domo. **__**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto. **__**Domo, Dom**__**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto. **__**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto. **__**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto. **__**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto. **__**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto**_

without anyone looking i used my arm control to slow my speed. i wanted to fit in with my secret.

_**Thank you very much, Mr. Roboto. **__**For doing the jobs that nobody wants to. **__**And thank you very much, Mr. Roboto. **__**For helping me escape**_

there was about 20 snakes and pythor. we all started to attack with out golden weapons. i wasn't quite consentrating, all my thought was on me the noises in my head of the creaking of my metalics

_**Just when I needed to. **__**Thank you, thank you, thank you. **__**I want to thank you. **__**Please, thank you, oh**_

i looked over and saw kai trapped in against a rock by two little knifes. pythor grabbed a sword and held it behind his head. Kai closed his eyes. without thinking i ran over and pushed him out of the way.

_**The problem's plain to see. **__**Too much technology. **__**Machines to save our lives. **__**Machines, de-humanize**_

i felt a sharp pain in my stomach. the sword went completely through me. i heard Kai scream. blood started to come out of my mouth. he pulled the sword out and walked away. my brothers soon came to my side. blood poured out my body along with sparks.

_**The time has come at last. **__**(Secret, secret, I've got a secret). **__**To throw away this mask. **__**(Secret, secret, I've got a secret). **__**Now everyone can see. **__**(Secret, secret, I've got a secret). **__**My true identity, I'm Kilroy, Kilroy, Kilroy, Kilroy**_

"Zane why are you sparking" Jay asked. without much energy i moved my hand to my back poket. i pulled out the blueprint and handed it to my brothers. "it will be ok Zane" Kai asked. he had tears in his eyes. "i'm sorry i never told you..." i said fading away. the blue in my eyes started to fade away. "Zane no! don't leave us"


	15. two can keep a secret by pierces

**Ok this was a complicated one. She said her OC was evil but I didn't know if Zane was evil or not. So I'm going to make him good!**

**_Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_**

We walked through the forest. She was especially quiet today. That was weird, she would always comment on the scenery or say how her day was or we would just talk. But today was different. She seemed different

**_Why do you smile like you've been told a secret? Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it. But no one keeps a secret. No one keeps a secret_**

**"**Snowflake" she shot her head at me. "What" "are you ok?" she then put on a cocky smile obviously fake. "Y-yeah I'm just taking a walk!" Ok this was now weird she would never yell at anyone, not even me.

**_Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell? They burn in our brains, become a living hell. Because everybody tells. Everybody tells_**

This was my first time being evil (yes evil people has souls to just evil) I could tell he liked this girl I was mimicking. Maybe I should tell him. Gammadon won't be happy with that.

**_Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_**

I would have to kill him if I told him. Ok, let's not tell him. Yeah. I'm sure there not hurting her. I looked over at Zane, he was next. He stared at the clouds. He had curiosity in his eyes

**_Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy. Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping? I know what you're keeping. I know what you're keeping_**

**"**Zane" he looked over at me. I grabbed my sunglasses and took them off. This is what gammadion wanted me to do. I would hypnotize him. Grab him stuff him in my special bag. And take him to Gammadion.

**_Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_**

He would most likely kill him, torture him, or ransom him to the ninja.

**_Allison? Yes, Catherine? I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone. I promise. Do you swear on your life? I swear on my life._**

"Zane" "yes snowflake" "I have something to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone" "I promise" "do you swear on your life" "I swear on my life" "I'm not snowflake. I'm an evil copy"

**_You swore you'd never tell. You swore you'd never tell. You swore you'd never tell. You swore you'd never tell_**

"What" Zane backed away from me slowly? "No" he then ran up to me and grabbed my shirt collar "where is she"

**_Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead (X3)_**

"Garmadon has her" he had tears in his eyes. He dropped her on the ground. "Don't say anything"

**_Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead_**

I slowly came up with a knife behind him. he was unaware of me behind him. I reached behind my head with the knife in my hands. Ready to attack.


	16. need you now by plumb

**_Well, everybody's got a story to tell. And everybody's got a wound to be healed. I want to believe there's beauty here. 'Cause oh, I get so tired of holding on. I can't let go, I can't move on. I want to believe there's meaning here  
_**I walked through the dark hallway, my head was filled with my father's voices. On numerous condition I yank my dark hair. He controls me when I'm fighting, I have no decisions. I work for him, and he treats me like a slave.**_  
How many times have you heard me cry out? "God please take this"? How many times have you given me strength to? Just keep breathing? Oh I need you. God, I need you now.  
_**I've wanted to die numerous times. He doesn't treat me like a daughter. He never wanted a daughter. It was always Lloyd. But I love him. **_  
Standing on a road I didn't plan. Wondering how I got to where I am. I'm trying to hear that still small voice. I'm trying to hear above the noise  
_**my room is a cell, so I don't escape. He chains my ankle, so it's broken on many occasions. Between my father in my head and the visions I have barley any time to think. **_  
How many times have you heard me cry out? "God please take this"? How many times have you given me strength to? Just keep breathing? Oh I need you. God, I need you now.  
_**I pray every night to god to take me out of here. To take me to my brother, I haven't seen him in so long, **_  
though I walk, though I walk through the shadows. And I, I am so afraid. Please stay, please stay right beside me. With every single step I take  
_**I walked through the forest, my dad kept murmuring to me "kill the ninja and Lloyd" I covered my ears and shouted no. **_  
How many times have you heard me cry out? And how many times have you given me strength?  
_**I saw Lloyd and the four colored ninja. I felt my father go to my head and take over. "Tori" he said. Garmadon took out my sword and charged at Lloyd. **_  
How many times have you heard me cry out? "God please take this"? How many times have you given me strength to? Just keep breathing? Oh I need you. God, I need you now.  
_**I cried I hated to fight my brother. But I had no choice. He would kill my family.**_  
I need you now. Oh I need you. God, I need you now. I need you now. I need you now _**

"I'm sorry Lloyd" I said cutting his shoulder. I covered my face in my own world. "Why me" I whispered.


	17. this is halloween by nbc

**_Boys and girls of every age. Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
_**"Zane where are you?" I yelled in the woods. I was never scared my name is Mary, other known as Bloody Mary. I looked over and saw Zane walk up to me "hey Mary, you said you wanted to see me". Mary had greyish hair, yellow eyes, and a white torn blood splattered dress.

**_Come with us and you will see. This, our town of Halloween  
_**"our leader of Halloween town, jack, wants to take over the human world" "when, and how do we stop him" "I don't know, but you have to come to Halloween town with me" I nodded. We headed back home. She grabbed my wrist and led me into our bathroom mirror.**__**

This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
we ended up in a house covered in Halloween decorations. "Put this on" Mary said. She handed me a vampire costume. I put it on. "Follow me" she walked down the stairs and out her door**_  
this is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors going to die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream. In this town of Halloween_**

Mary held onto my wrist as she walked. She said they would kill me in a heartbeat if they knew I was a human.

**_I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
_**"hey Mary" I looked up and saw a monster, he was black, with red glowing eyes, sharp teeth, and long white claws. He looked over at me "who's that?" he asked "his name is Zane. Now if you don't mind we have to go" she started to walk away. He gave me an evil look before leaving.

**_I am the one hiding under your stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair  
_**"Mary your still coming tonight right" a girl said. She looked like medusa. She had a snake's body and sunglasses on. "I'm actually kind of tied up tonight. Bye" she kept walking through the town

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
_**The houses looked like those haunted houses. Everywhere I looked there was blood. I saw ghosts, werewolves, and zombies. But real. The skeletons were really dead. The vampire really sucked blood. It sent chills up my spine

**_In this town we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
_**"who is Jack anyway?" I asked. "Jack is our abusive leader" "what do you mean abusive?" "Whoever doesn't listen to him. Gets killed"

**_In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
_**"were all waiting for a way to get to the human world…Jack says he found a way" "only I and ghosts can get to the human world by mirror" "I like humans and monsters in different world though"

**_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can. Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..._**

We walked down a dark alley short cut. We passed a trash can when somebody popped out from it. **__**

Scream! This is Halloween. Red 'n' black, slimy green  
we both screamed, it was a werewolf. "That's not cool Craven" he laughed before we continued.

**_Aren't you scared?  
_**"Mary I'm getting freaked out" she looked back at me "you scared" I looked at the ground "we'll be out soon, don't worry"

**_Well, that's just fine. Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
_**I looked up at the moon and saw 3 witches flying around it.

**_Everybody scream, everybody scream. In our town of Halloween! I am the clown with the tear-away face. Here in a flash and gone without a trace  
_**I looked over and saw a bug guy in a colorful outfit. He looked down at me. His face was white, red lipstick, sharp white teeth, and black around his eyes.

**_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair  
_**I felt a push, when I looked back I saw a black shadow laugh at me. He swirled around me whispering in my ear. "Stop Toby" Mary yelled. He stopped "we were just having fun"

**_I am the shadow on the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
_**in the middle of the crowd there was a man he had shadow looking body, his face was white with black eyes. "Who is that?" I asked pointing at him "that's Shadow, he is the king of nightmares"

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
_**"I have an announcement" a guy screamed. Everybody went quiet. I looked up and saw, him. He looked like a human. He had two little horns on his head and short red wings. "That's him" I whispered "yeah"

**_Tender lumplings everywhere. Life's no fun without a good scare  
_**"I have found a way to invade the human world!" the crowd exploded in growls, howls, roars, and sparks. I and Mary stayed quiet. "We will attack on Halloween"

**_That's our job, but we're not mean. In our town of Halloween. In this town. Don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise  
_**Mary grabbed my wrist and we started to walk back out of the crowd. Jack sniffed the air and started to walk into the crowd. "We have a human among us"

**_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back. And scream like a banshee. Make you jump out of your skin. This is Halloween, everybody scream. Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy  
_**he walked up to us and sniffed me. "So, you are the human. You're lucky I'm not hungry, but they are" all the monster started to run towards us.

**_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now  
_**"Zane run!" I turned around and started to run towards the houses. Witches flew above me shooting magic at my feet.

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
_**Werewolves ran beside me growling and showing their teeth. I got in a small space between two houses. I felt biting at my ankles. I looked down and saw green goblins. I kicked them off.

**_In this town we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
_**I ran as hard as I could. I felt something wrap around my ankles and take me to the ground. I looked back and saw a mummy she started to pull me closer. "Brains" a Zombie muttered. I ripped the bandage apart and ran down an ally.

**_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! WHEE! Ha Ha!_**

I ran into the house and jumped through the mirror. I fell through the bounty's mirror and onto the floor. I stood up and saw Mary in the reflection of the mirror. "Sorry Zane" "its ok but we need to stop th

**Someone asked me if I could use one of my story ideas. So the answer to your question is yes. You can take any story and make it your own. Because I have tons.**

em"


	18. no way out by phil collinsbrother bear

**_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone. But there's nothing I can say to change. The things I've done  
_**I woke up one night to Nya's scream. I opened my eyes slowly to see snakes tying up my brothers. A snake came up from behind and tied me up. "Thanksss for the tip Zane" pythor said

**_Of all the things I hid from you. I cannot hide the shame. And I pray someone, something will come. To take away the pain  
_**"Zane what is he talking about" Kai asked. He was tied up to with a shock collar on. "Let me explain" pythor said. Another snake put duct tape on all our mouths. "You sssee your brother here exposed your hiding location" I shook my head quickly. Kai's eyes were disappointed.**_  
There's no way out of this dark place. No hope, no future. I know I can't be free. But I can't see another way. I can't face another day  
_**that's not what happened. Pythor said he would bring my dad back. I didn't think he would hurt my brothers. He slithered over to me and put a shock collar on me "you're the robot right. I will put your collar on high" he pushed a button and it started to shock me.**_  
Tell me where, did I go wrong. Everyone I loved, they're all gone  
_**I woke up after the collar was out of juice. I got my duct tape off and used a rock edge to get the rope off. I felt nauseas and hurt, I leaned over the side of the rock and vomited. The shock got to me. A bar came in my vision it started to blink 54% energy remaining. That was enough.

**_I'd do everything differently. But I can't turn back the time. There's no shelter from the storm. Inside of me  
_**I started to cry, my brothers are hurt, because of me. The rain started to pick up to a down pour. I knew what I had to do.**_  
There's no way out of this dark place. No hope, no future. I know I can't be free. But I can't see another way. I can't face another day  
_**I jumped down the nearest sewer and started to walk. I got to a thin ledge between wall and water. I immediately fell into the water. Causing the pool of sewage to shock my system. I tried my best not to scream. I got out of the water out of breath 33% of energy remaining**_  
I can't believe the words I hear. It's like an answer to a prayer. When I look around I see. This place, this time, this friend of mine  
_**I found the set of cages my friends were held in. I walked over quietly to one of the cages, it held Kai, Jay, and Nya. Their eyes were closed. I took the knife and untied them, tore the duct tape off, and disabled there collars. 27% remaining. **_  
I know it's hard but you found somehow. To look into your heart and to forgive me now  
_**"Zane, you found us!" Jay said "yes, I am sorry of what I did. I would never let anyone hurt my brothers. I thought he would bring back the only family I knew" Kai grabbed my hand "were your family"

**_You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends. You've given me the strength to carry on  
_**I freed the others, and I saw the key next to pythor on the ground. I walked into sight with him. "How did you escape I killed you!" he turned invisible. I grabbed the little knife and held it in front of me. **_  
I see the path from this dark place I see my future your forgiveness has set me free. On and I can see another way I can face another day! _**

"Zane watch out" Kai yelled. I turned around and felt a punching motion to my face. I fell backwards I quickly stumbled up. I looked over at the key. I ran over to it he turned visible and tripped me. I fell face first in the pavement. 13% energy remaining. **_  
I see the path, I can see the path. I see the future. I see the path from this dark place. I see the future  
_**I quickly unlocked their cages before pythor grabbed my ankles and shot me towards the wall. I hit the bricks hard. 6% energy remaining. The energy was running low from the shock. They all ran over to me.**_  
I see the path, I can see the path I see the future._**

"Zane can you hear me?!" I felt my life slipping from my hands. "Warning warning system shut down comincining countdown" "no!" Jay yelled. He opened the control pad and started to fiddle around trying to find a way to save his brother


	19. authers note sorry

**Sorry if you thought this was a song but I need to say some things.**

** 1. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. **

**2. If you want to use a song you just have to ask. (I will say yes)**

**3. If you have a request here is a form.**

**Song:**

**Singer:**

**Characters:**

**Extra info: optional**

**Example:**

**Song: monster**

**Singer: skillet**

**Characters: Zane **

**Extra info: Zane is possessed by an evil spirit**

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. set fire to the rain by Adele

**_I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell you rose to claim it. It was dark and I was over. Until you kissed my lips and you saved me  
_**I looked deep into her eyes, her blond hair shone in the moonlight perfectly where her green eyes sparkled.

**_My hands, they're strong. But my knees were far too weak, to stand in your arms. Without falling to your feet  
_**she kissed me on the lips, my knees were weak making me want to fall to the ground. But I grabbed her hand tightly.**_  
But there's a side to you. That I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say. They were never true, never true, and the games you play. You would always win, always win.  
_**I felt the evil go through my body as she kissed me. I fell to m my knees, it hurt, in the good way.**_  
But I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried. 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!  
_**I knew our love was forbidden, but I couldn't help myself. I knew I would die, but we loved each other. **_  
When I lay with you I could stay there. Close my eyes. Feel you here forever. You and me together. Nothing is better  
_**I held her hands as I fell into her arms, she shook me rapidly screaming my name.**_  
'Because there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, all the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, and the games you'd play. You would always win, always win.  
_**I never thought Zane would catch the evil sickness, but it happened. He slowly started to die in my arms. **_  
But I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried. 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!  
_**"I didn't mean to Katie" he muttered in my ear. I watched his blue eyes turn grey. I didn't have much of a good heart but, in certain parts I wanted to cry

**_I set fire to the rain. And I threw us into the flames. When it fell, something died. 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!  
_**It was the last time we would kiss and he would talk about trying to get me a cure.**_  
Sometimes I wake up by the door that heart you caught must be waiting for you. Even now when we're already over. I can't help myself from looking for you.  
_**I would wait by my cell window looking at the woods. Waiting for you, you would brighten up me.**_  
I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried. 'Cause I h ear it screaming out your name, your name  
_**I held your dead body in my arms. I didn't know what to do. So, I sat on the ground stroking your hair. **_  
I set fire to the rain, and I threw us into the flames. When it fell, something died. 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!  
_**I knew that kiss, would be your end. Your fragile nindroid body couldn't handle the darkness anymore. I just didn't want to believe it**_  
Oh noooo. Let it burn, oh. Let it burn. Let it burn _**

I sat there all night wondering. How it could have been


	21. dark woods circus by ?

_**Drop by and see him. Drop by and see into the forest, Far far in the back that way, There is a circus.**_

I got a tip that there was a circus in the dark part of the woods. Nya and Jay went out on a date, and Kai was afraid of clowns. so it was just me and Cole.

_**The chairman with the big eyes. **__**and ten meters tall.**_

we walked up to the giant colorful tent. a chairman stood there with big blue eyes that kept flickering red. we didn't think much of it.

_**All of the cast is jolly, **__**Their forms are rather strange. **__**But it's so fun! **__**The Dark Woods Circus.**_

everyone seemed to be smiling and having a good time. we would smile and laugh along with them. not knowing the pain in them

_**One with two heads, **__**A deformed diva, **__**A blue beast that loves to eat things cold.**_

one of them had two heads, one brother and a sitster, both looked like they were fused together. one wore a big beautiful dress, her face was covered by long sunglasses. her blue hair was stained in blood. another was a boy with blue skin, he wore a strait jacket.

_**Does anyone wish that I were alive. **__**So undesirable I am in this body? **__**Why do you look at me like that? **__**This face that is rotting. **__**It's painful.**_  
_**It's painful, and it can't be helped.**_

after the show we were allowed to go back stage. the deforemed diva was in a large cage, she was crying but still kept a smile on her face.

_**Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes, **__**My skin festers, reflected on my eyes.**_

her face blistered. the only way to help was to use the rotten fruit he feeds them.

_**I want to die. **__**Want to die. **__**Get me out of here, please. **__**It is impossible for anyone to say and feel.**_

she muttered. I felt her face her mouth had been stitched so she would always smile

_**The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure. **__**To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns. **__**Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street.**_

her legs were bent in a couple of directions, making it look really awkward. "who did this to you" Cole asked

_**This child has to cower alone. **__**I guess the shadows reach long. **__**But the friends that talk have their waists aligned. **__**you are later and before and by yourself.**_

she just sat there as the one with two heads stood there watching. they were far to late to fix.

_**Oh, you're here, you're here! **__**Drop by and see him. **__**Drop by and see him. **__**Drop by, to the Dark Woods.**_

"run" she whispered. when he said that a long shawdow shone behind us. we looked behind us and saw the ringmaster. he had an unusually large sledge hammer. he held it behind his head and swung it at us.

**hope you like it. it was an unusual song... I LOVE IT, if you didn't get the ending Zane and Cole was their next victums. **


	22. all this time by Britt Nicole

**_I remember the moment, I remember the pain, I was only a girl, but I grew up that day, Tears were falling. I know you saw me  
_**I sat on the sidewalk edge my face in my palms. I couldn't believe what just happened. I began to cry. I looked up to see you, you walked along the sidewalk with 3 other guys.**_  
Hiding there in my bedroom, so alone, I was doing my best, trying to be strong, No one to turn to. That's when I met you  
_**I looked up and saw Justin, my ex-boyfriend. I stood up and started to yell at him. He yelled back, I pushed him, he punched me making me fall to the ground. Then you came up to him. You got mad and punched him in the face knocking him out.**_  
All this time, from the first tear cried, 'Till today's sunrise, And every single moment between, You were there, You were always there, It was You and I, You've been walking with me all this time, Ooh, oh, oohh, Ooh, oh, oohh, You've been walking with me all this time  
_**you held out a hand, I smiled and took it. "What was wrong with him?" he asked. I just smiled "he's my ex-boyfriend" he smiled like he understood. "well, I wouldn't know who would hit a pretty girl like you" I blushed**_  
Ever since that day, it's been clear to me, That no matter what comes, You will never leave, I know You're for me, And You're restoring.  
_**"Here I'll give you my number so if he bothers you call me… or if you want to hang out" you said giving me your number. I quickly took it and shoved it down my pocket "I'd love to… do you know anyone to give me a ride home? I kind of rode here with him" I said pointing to the ground**_  
Every heartache and failure, every broken dream, You're the God who sees, the God who rescued me, This is my story, This is my story  
_**"I could walk you home?" I smiled "that would be cool" I said. He looked over to his brothers who were awestruck. He waved goodbye as we started to walk away.**_  
All this time, from the first tear cried. 'Till today's sunrise, And every single moment between, You were there, You were always there, It was You and I, You've been walking with me all this time, Ooh, oh, oohh, Ooh, oh, oohh, You've been walking with me all this time  
_**_few months later… _"Zane will you walk me home" I said. He smiled and accepted. About half way there you picked me up and started to carry me on your shoulders.**_  
I hear these people asking me, How do I know what I believe, Well, I'm not the same me, and that's all the proof I need, I felt love, I felt Your grace, You stole my heart that day  
_**you helped me down on the porch. "I'll see you later" he said planting a kiss on my lips. I smiled and opened the door and quickly entered. I ran up the stairs passing my sisters. I headed to the top window and waved.**_  
(Ooh, oh, oohh) Oh,woah, (Ooh, oh, oohh), You've been walking with me all this time  
_**he looked back and smiled "love you Zane" I screamed.**_  
All this time, from the first tear cried, 'Till today's sunrise, And every single moment between, You were there, You were always there, It was You and I, You've been walking with me all this time  
_**I remember sitting on an open field with you next to me, that's when we shared our first kiss. You stared into my lavender eyes, I stared into your crystal blue eyes and we leaned in slowly. **_  
Ever since the first tear cried, it was You, You and I, You've been walking with me all this time. Ever since the first tear cried, it was You, You and I, You've been walking with me all this time._**

They asked me how I could trust anyone anymore. I just replied, he is different, inhuman.

**Yes he didn't tell her he was a robot, review, and vote on my poll! **


	23. story about a poor blue rabit by Kaito

**Ok bear with me. This is a simple idea. And I know Zane's dad didn't died but this is what would happen if he did, AND made another robot… interesting… I don't know. P.s I changed rabbit to robot**

**_I won't let you have anyone else._**

I remember the day you built him, you would spend more attention on him.

**_Master, I love you. ehehe  
_**I remember when it was just you and me "master will you play with me" "sorry Anthony I am busy maybe later" you would say**_  
I'm a pretty blue robot._**

You would try to be friends with me I wouldn't accept. Which would make father madder at me.

**_Here is my territory, if someone ever takes you from me._**

I would sit on the bed while you teach him to talk, walk, and learn. He would tear us apart. I didn't care about him though.

**_I'd rather eat you  
_**one night while you were sleeping and I came up to you, my eyes flickered red. I took your hand and bit it, you didn't seem to notice. You were probably paralyzed by that point from the poison.

**_Master, we'll be together forever. ufufu  
_**when Zane found out you died, and when left, I devoured your body. So, we could be together, forever.

**_You died in red, this is a poor blue red robot song_**

I threw out the remains and took care of the house. A few years later, I realized that you were my new master. And if anyone gets between us… you would get the same fate.

**Ok, so Zane is his new master. Did you like? Read, review, and vote on my poll.**

**And like always, if you sneezed bless you!**


	24. I won't back down by Tom Petty

**_Well I won't back down, no I won't back down_**

I watched as hundreds of snakes surrounded me. I was alone, but I won't back down.**_  
You could stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down  
_**snakes at every direction came up to me with knifes and their fists, I beat them down easily. **_  
Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around  
_**a snake put their hands on my shoulder making me hit him in the face with my elbow. I used an ice tornado knocking some down. But they stood back up

**_And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down  
_**even though shit happened in the past month I wasn't surrendering.

**_Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down  
_**I took my shuriken of ice and threw it at two snakes knocking them down. I wasn't paying attention and a snake stabbed me in the back with a tiny knife.**__**

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out  
I took it out and threw it over to him stabbing him in the shoulder.

**_Hey I will stand my ground. And I won't back down  
_**"fire your arrows" a snake yelled. I looked over and saw at least 20 lit arrows fired towards me.**_  
Well I know what's right, I got just one life_**

I knew I was going to die. I never had a chance without my brothers. I caught one arrow and started to reflect arrows. Two of them hit me in the stomach and one on my shoulder.**_  
In a world that keeps on pushin' me around  
_**from my human past to the present life wasn't taking it easy on me. But I was fighting to the end.

**_But I'll stand my ground and I won't back down  
_**I took the arrow and started to use it for some protection as I held my injured shoulder.**_  
Hey baby there ain't no easy way out  
Hey I will stand my ground  
_**one of the snakes stabbed the back of my knee and got me on the ground.

**_And I won't back down_**

I watched as snakes made an aisle down the middle. I watched Pythor slither down the aisle with a sword dragging behind him. "Thisss will be fun" he said lifting the sword over his head.


	25. together we will make a promise by Cori

**_In a never ending journey, the roads are split apart, a chapter wrote us in a story, I finished you or start  
_**I looked back at the hundreds of robots chasing us, Lloyd was behind the group. I stopped when I saw Lloyd get tackled by tons of robots. And Zane stopping to pull them off of him.

**_And even though it feels like the end, my friend, you know it's only the beginning, It's the beginning...  
_**I saw Zane get kidnapped by the robots, I wanted to help but Kai held me back. I watched the robots take away our brother.**_  
Together we'll make a promise, to never forget it all, we've only scratched the surface, of worlds we'll come to know  
_**we took a robot to examine to find a way to destroy them all. Jay opened him up to find an amount of poison in his stomach area. Poison. It made me worry more for Zane

**_Together moving forward, even though we're far apart, so safe and sound inside our hearts, we keep our word until we are together once again._**

We looked for Zane today. We walked through the forest when I saw him, standing on a tall hill. His eyes were blood shot red with black claws, his head was twitching. I walked up to him. "Cole d-don't come closer… whatever I say, fight me, I don't care about me, fight to the death… remember, I will always be here" he put his hand on my chest.

**_And if you hear me in a raindrop, I'm not that far away, you can see in your reflection, another side of me  
_**I watched him jump backwards onto the ground holding his head. He started to laugh madly and his head twitch badly "it hurts _mad laugh _it hurts so good!" I knew he was gone.

**_And even though we say goodbye, goodbye, we'll never be alone, No we're not alone...  
_**I could still feel his presence when we walked back to the ship.**_  
Together we'll make a promise, to never forget it all, we've only scratched the surface, of worlds we'll come to know  
_**"Cole" I looked back at him. His face was black, along with his hair. I saw a little part of his skin still good. "Promise _laugh _promise you won't hold back!" he screamed "I promise" I muttered

**_Together moving forward, Even though we're far apart, So safe and sound inside our hearts, We keep our word until we are together once again  
_**"how are we going to fix him" I asked. No one answered… "He's still here" that got everyone's attention "in here" I said patting my heart twice with my fist. "we can fix this"**_  
So goodbye to you, And everything we went through, We made it to the ending and, The other side of the moon  
_**the rain hit down us hard, I faced my new evil brother. Thinking of what we had to do killed me. I took out my scythe and got in a defensive position. Tears poured down my face, I couldn't watch my brother get hurt.

**_Goodbye to you, we'll hold on to the memories, of the good times  
_**Zane brought out a long sword "I don't want to do this Zane, I know you can fight this" I yelled "Zane is no longer here" he screamed.**_  
Together we'll make a promise, to never forget it all, we've only scratched the surface, of worlds we'll come to know  
_**Jay Kai and Lloyd was fighting against the army while I fight against Zane. "Zane I know you're still in there, you have to fight it." I yelled at him. I saw his head twitch before he turned to normal color. He kept flashing black and normal.

**_Together moving forward, even though we're far apart, so safe and sound inside our hearts, it's all inside our hearts. Together we make a promise..._**

When it stopped Zane was back to black. "Where is Zane" I yelled at him. "In the fire"

**Review**

**Vote on my new poll, it's about my songs.**


	26. i wanna know what love is by Foreigner

**_I gotta take a little time, A little time to think things over, I better read between the lines, In case I need it when I'm colder  
_**I was watching the news with my brothers when a report came on about a girl named Emily Smith. That name hit me making me go into a vision. She was my past girlfriend.**_  
In my life there's been heartache and pain, I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, To change this lonely life  
_**I remember many girlfriends breaking my heart, but I couldn't stop now she was special.**_  
I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me. I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me  
_**I never really felt love, because I never had a heart. But I knew if she tried, she could teach me to love.**_  
I'm gonna take a little time, A little time to look around me. I've got nowhere left to hide, it looks like love has finally found me  
_**she sat next to me by the fire. "What is this called" I asked her. She smiled "cuddling" she held onto my stomach and laid next to me.**_  
In my life there's been heartache and pain, I don't know if I can face it again. I can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life_**

I remember one of my girlfriends died in a house fire, I was devastated for many months. But I kept on trying to find another one. I had to try I traveled many days to get here.

**_I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me. I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me  
_**"I'm glad you found me Zane" she said quietly. "Me to" I replied. She looked up at me with her blue eyes. She closed them and leaned forward.**_  
I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me. And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is, And I know, I know you can show me  
_**she leaned forward and kissed my lips hard. I liked it, it felt nice, hell I didn't know how to express these feelings.**_  
Let's talk about love, I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside, I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love. I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide, I know you can show me, yeah _**

I smiled as she looked at me with those blue eyes again. "Zane I think I love you" she said. I looked down at her "I think I love you to"


	27. cut by plumb

**_I'm not a stranger, No I am yours. With crippled anger, and tears that still drip sore  
_**I looked over randomly, something was calling me over to him. I knew him from a different time. All of a sudden memories flash inside my head, from when I was human.**_  
A fragile frame aged, with misery. And when our eyes meet, I know you see  
_**I saw your eyes dart towards mine. We stood there for what seemed like ages staring at each other. **_  
I do not want to be afraid, I do not want to die inside just to breathe in. I'm tired of feeling so numb. Relief exists I find it when, I am cut  
_**I started to walk into the street while you backed up away from me. "Z-Zane" I stopped on the side walk. "Adam" the name slipped from my lips. "I thought you were dead" he started to run over to me**_  
I may seem crazy, or painfully shy. And these scars wouldn't be so hidden, if you would just look me in the eye. _**

You had an eye patch on, memory flashed. He got shot in the eye when he was ten. "It's been 10 years" he all of a sudden hugged me. I could feel his happy tears on my white shirt.

**_I feel alone here and cold here, though I don't want to die. But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside  
_**"W-Who are you" I asked not quite understanding my visions. "I am your brother" he said. **_  
I do not want to be afraid, I do not want to die inside just to breathe in. I'm tired of feeling so numb, Relief exists I find it when. I am cut, Pain, I am not alone, I am not alone  
_**I looked over at my 'brothers' staring at me blankly. The memories went to fast. Until I understood. I would cut myself to release the feelings from our abusive father**_  
I'm not a stranger, No I am yours, with crippled anger. And tears that still drip sore  
_**I wrapped my arms around him, now understanding. I cried into his black shirt, the pain that we went through, hurt me.**_  
But I do not want to be afraid. I do not want to die inside just to breathe in, I'm tired of feeling so numb. Relief exists I found it when, I was cut _**

My father came at my family with a gun and shot me. That's where Dr. J built me, and called me his son. I lost all memory until now. I was home. "Come on, your family is waiting" he said grabbing my wrist.

**Thank you for all of the review I got my hundredth. (3**


	28. not gonna die by skillet

**_Death surrounds, My heartbeat's slowing down, I won't take this world's abuse, I won't give up, I refuse!  
_**We were cornered against snakes and the cliff edge. I saw the snakes knock Cole off the edge where I could only see his fingertips. I reached down and grabbed his wrists.

**_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken. This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen, When everything you love is leaving, You hold on to what you believe in.  
_**I felt his wrist start slipping away. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at the ground. I finally felt his hand slip away. I didn't look but I could hear his body run down the side of the mountain.**_  
The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye, And then I heard you flat line  
_**I stared at Cole's lifeless body on the hospital bed. "goodbye" he whispered before I heard the heart monitor go off, you were gone. And it was all my fault.**_  
No, not gonna die tonight We're gonna stand and fight forever. (Don't close your eyes). No, not gonna die tonight. We're gonna fight for us together. No, we're not gonna die tonight  
_**that night I called an old friend who studied the afterlife she owed me a favor. I visited her the next day. "Zane I havent seen-" "I am sorry amanda but I am not here to chit chat… I want to go to the underworld" I said quietly. "but Zane you know whoever goes in… never comes out" she was choking up. "i'll be ok" I said. "you have 3 days after he has died" it has already been 1.**_  
Break their hold, 'Cause I won't be controlled. They can't keep their chains on me, When the truth has set me free  
_**she hands me a map and a bag. "you just need to find the key" I nodded and started my quest**_  
This is how it feels when you take your life back, This is how it feels when you finally fight back. When life pushes me I push harder, What doesn't kill me makes me stronger_**

I started my lond journey to save my brother by trying to find the key to the under world. on the map there was a riddle to find the key. 'I am found where the soul rots and grows weak. where the heart burns and on its peak, and where the mind can no longer feel pain leak.' I know where that is.

_**The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye. **__**And then I heard you flat line**_

the memory flashed through my head as I clentched my fists and started to feel light tears falling down my face as the few flakes of snow fell on my face.

_**No, not gonna die tonight, **__**We're gonna stand and fight forever. **__**(Don't close your eyes), **__**No, not gonna die tonight. **__**We're gonna fight for us together, **__**No, we're not gonna die tonight**_

I reached down by the cliff and started to dig until I hit the key. I followed the map and landed at a dead end in skatter canyon. I saw a small hole and inserted the key. I felt an earthquake and saw a againt hole in the rock. I slowly started to walk in.

_**Don't you give up on me, **__**You're everything I need. **__**This is how it feels when you take your life back, **__**This is how it feels when you fight back**_

I walked for miles until I heard a loud roar I shone the light and saw a monster with 5 heads all with long necks and a big body. I took out a silver sword I took from training and held it in front of me. I didn't have much time to save him. I grabbed the small bag and opened it.

_**No, not gonna die tonight. **__**We're gonna stand and fight forever, **__**(Don't close your eyes). **__**No, not gonna die tonight, **__**We're gonna fight for us together. **__**No, we're not gonna die tonight, **__**No, we're not gonna die tonight**_

I faced hades, the ruler of the underworld. "what do you want, from me" I held my fists "I want my friend back" I said "why should I give him to you what will I get?"

_**Not gonna die, **__**(Not gonna die). **__**Not gonna die, **__**(Not gonna die), **__**Not gonna die tonight**_

i looked up at him. he sat on his chair staring at me with his deep red eyes. "i will give up my life to get his back" he stared at me and smiled "deal"

**i know like my idea wasn't as good as the song but i had the idea in my head while i was listening to this. and that's how i write these mini stories.**

**I know this has nothing to do with my story but I wanted to tell you guys there is a video on youtube called "Imagine A World Where Being "Gay" The Norm & Being "Straight" Would Be The Minority! [Short Film]" it made me cry so I wanted to share it with you and if you hate gays/ lesbians take a long look at yourself. I knew this was a big topic and I wanted to kind of discuss it, so PM me and review.**

**Or if you are gay and you want to talk about it, PM me.**


	29. tiptoe through the tulips by tiny tim

_**Tiptoe through the window**_  
"do you guys remember when we got hit by the mega weapon and nothing happened" Jay said quietly we all nodded "I think it turned our nightmares into reality"

_**By the window, that is where I'll be**_  
I looked at the window and saw slender man standing in the back round with his head towards us. "that's impossible" Kai said in the background "I think this time Jay might be right" I said pointing towards the window where he was now standing. Kai gave Jay an evil glance "you had to show Zane the game!"

_**Come tiptoe through the tulips with me **_  
we ran into the hallway when we heard the glass shatter and a thud of him landing on the wood. we all stopped when we heard Sensei's door creak open**.** We heard a loud scratching sound and a pair of claws on the door. He suddenly revealed himself to be Freddy Krueger. We all turned the opposite direction andstarted to run the other way.

_**Oh, tiptoe from the garden **_

we all ran on deck when we heard a squeaking noise, we walked out and saw a giant clown standing at lease 7 feet tall with two daggers, blood ran down his long teeth as he laughed creepily.

_**By the garden of the willow tree **_

we ran back inside and down the hallway where hands reached up and tried to grab our ankles. I looked down and saw the floor split in half, it lead to hell, we all jumped onto different platforms that were splitting apart. at the end there was death standing there with his scythe in his hand "who's afraid of death" Nya screamed.

_**And tiptoe through the tulips with me **_

we ran into a giant room filled with nothing. until we heard 'tiptoe through the tulips' (lol this song) playing. we went through a door and entered a giant room with a platform where the demon was sharpening his claws. "not him" Nya whispered. we backed up against the wall as the demon shoed his face "is that dearth mal?" Jay asked.

_**Knee deep in flowers we'll stray **_

We all ran down the hallway trying to run from him but he kept transporting closer and closer to us.

_**We'll keep the showers away **_

we walked slowly into a new room covered in blood and human body parts.

_**And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight **_

we slowly got trapped into the corner as Freddy, slender man, the ghost, the demon, the clown, and death surrounded us.

_**Will you pardon me and tiptoe through the tulips with me**_

I covered my eyes as they all pounced towards us

**I know the song has nothing to do with the story but they played it in insidious and I cant look at it the same way ever again.**

**I have an extreme fear of ghost ever since I had paranormal activity in my old house. but that is another story.**


	30. man or muppet by Bret Mckenzie

**Zane and his new friend who is also a nindroid (part of the evil robot army) are trying to find out which paths they need to choose**

**_I reflect on my reflection _****_and I ask myself the question. _****_What's the right direction, to go. _****_I don't know_**

Alex grabbed my arm and started to drag me away from my home. I tore away from him. "What are you doing?" he asked, I looked down at my feet. "DO YOU WANT TO TURN AGAINST YOUR OWN KIND!?" that question hit me hard.  
**_Am I a man or am I a muppet. _****_(am I a muppet) _****_If I'm a muppet then im a very manly muppet (_****_a very manly muppet)_**

I didn't go to the ship that night, I walked over to the nearest lake and looked into the water all I saw was robot parts. "They treat me like a human" I said looking in and seeing my family hugging and laughing together.  
**_Am I a muppet (muppet) or am I a man (am I a man) _****_If I'm a man that makes me a muppet of a man _****_(a muppet of a man)_**

I remember the people though, they didn't trust me. They would crowd me call me a freak, saying that I would do worse the good. I slapped the water and covered my face.  
**_I look into these eyes _****_and I don't recognize. _****_The one I see insi-i-i-ide. _****_It's time for me to decide. _****_Am I a man or am I a muppet _****_(am I a muppet) _****_If I'm a muppet, well im a very manly muppet _****_(a very manly muppet)_**

they were expecting me home soon, at the camp to. I stood up and wiped myself off. Alex or Cole. Nya or Caroline. I held my head, this was the hardest decision I have ever made

**_Am I a muppet (muppet) or am I a man (am I a man) _****_If I'm a man that makes me a muppet of a man _****_(a muppet of a man). _****_Here I go_ again**  
I started to walk towards the north I started to dry myself off. It didn't help on how much I was sweating.

**_I'm always running out of time. _****_I think I've made up my mind. _****_Now I understand, who I am_**  
I walked up to my home I knocked on the door. "Hey Zane" they said


	31. Last goodbye by Alex band

I**_ turn the page, My story ends. I say goodbye to all my friends, I know it's getting late, Now the light is on my face _**

I Watched the ship fly off as the kraken released his grip on the ship. I started to try to get out of the tentacles wrap around my waist. I screamed letting bubbles come out of my mouth before the flying ship finally left my sight. I felt the world get dark I finally got a gulp of air.  
**_I changed the clocks back again, And ask forgiveness for my sins. Cause I don't know where I'll go, Well this is all that I really know _**

I washed up on shore exhausted and alone. I got up and looked over at the light house or prison that I was forced to go into. Now it is my prison.

**_I'll keep holding on, _****_I'll keep singing my song. _****_It gets me through it, _****_I've got the scars to prove it_ **  
I dug the knife in my skin trying to get the starfish out of my skin. I finally got all of the stars off of my skin. I looked around the bathroom and saw a stitching kit. I took it and stabbed it into my skin sowing it up.

**_Well I know the road is long, _****_But I'm staying strong. _****_So don't cry, _****_Cause this is not my last goodbye._**

**_I'm finding out the hardest way. _****_You learn before you fall from grace. _****_In shadows we can grow. _****_We are the seeds we sow _**  
After a month I had ran out of food and water so I had been having to fend for myself testing my hunting skills. I had gotten attacked by a shark... twice. ripping my face off.

**_Through every single hour fades, _****_From sand to stone and rock to clay. _****_It's bittersweet this symphony, _****_Enjoy the gift that's given to you and me _**

"Why the hell would we him in the water. HE'S PROBABLY DEAD" he said. We have all been devastated ever since that day. "WE UNDERSTAD COLE! WE NEED TO GO BACK!" Kai screamed.

**_I'll keep holding on _****_I'll keep singing my song. _****_It gets me through it, _****_I've got the scars to prove it_**  
I would constantly fall down the long rocky hill to the sword injuring me and sometimes disabling me.

**_Well I know the road is long, _****_But I'm staying strong, _****_So don't cry, _****_Cause this is not my last goodbye_**

I would feel the aching in my back and legs but I stay strong hoping that one day they would come back for me. I would have to go down to the shore for food, firewood, and water.

**_The red rain is pouring down, _****_And now my feet don't touch the ground. _****_I'm lost between the stars and moons, _****_I will see you soon _**

I climbed to the top of the lighthouse staring at the clouds and stars. What if I jump? It would end my suffering.


	32. kidnap the sandy clase by korn

_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight, Throw away the key and then. Turn off all the lights**_

"87, 26, 2" General Cryptor commanded. The three bowed and ran to the underground storage to grab their weapons.

_**First, we're going to set some bait, **__**Inside a nasty trap and wait. **__**When he comes a-sniffing we will. **__**Snap the trap and close the gate**_

"I heard he has a father" number 26 said. She rolled her eyes "That will never work" number 2 said.

_**Wait! I've got a better plan, **__**To catch this big red lobster man. **__**Let's pop him in a boiling pot, **__**And when he's done we'll butter him up**_

"What if we set a trap, when he steps inside his foot come off and then we've got him" 87 yelled. "You ideot the general wants him unharmed" she said (2)

_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws **__**Throw him in a box **__**Bury him for ninety years **__**Then see if he talks**_

"What does he want with him anyway" he asks (87) "Does it matter" she said picking up her sword.

_**Cuz Mr. Oogie Boogie man, **__**Can take the whole thing over then. **__**He'll be so pleased I do declare, **__**That he will cook him rare**_

"Once we bring him to the general, it is his problem" she said throwing him weapons.

_**I say that we take a cannon. **__**Aim it at his door and then, **__**Knock three times and when he answers **__**Sandy Claws will be no more**_

"We can grab a hammer and smash it on his head" number 87 suggested twisting a hammer in his hands

_**You're so stupid, think now, **__**If we blow him up into smithereens. **__**We may lose some pieces, **__**And the Jack will beat us black and green**_

"remember asshole if we hurt him the general will hurt us" she said holding him by the shirt collar.

_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, **__**Tie him in a bag, **__**Throw him in the ocean, **__**Then see if he is sad**_

"We just need a bag a seringe and a rope" she said gripping the needle.

_**Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around, i**__**f I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town**_

"He scares me to much to argue" he said "He will skin our hides if we talk back" he said.

_**He'll be so pleased by our success, **__**That he'll reward us too, I bet. **__**Perhaps he'll make his special brew, **__**Of snake and spider stew, **__**Yummm!**_

"Maybe he will reward us with some food tonight" she said "If we can get this nindroid" she said walking on the pathed forest path.

_**We're his little henchmen. **__**And we take our job with pride. **__**We do our best to please him, **__**And stay on his good side**_

"He beats up constantly" 87 complained. "he is our creator, why would we betray him" 26 said

_**I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb. **__**I'm not the dumb one, **__**You're no fun, **__**Shut up!**_

"I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb" 2 complained as 26 got his finger stuck in a bear trap "I'm not the dumb one! Your no fun" 26 said. "Shut up!" she said echoing through the forest

_**I've got something, listen now. **__**This one is real good, you'll see, **__**We'll send a present to his door. **__**Upon there'll be a note to read, **__**Now, in the box we'll wait and hide**_

She brought out a box with a skull on it "You see when he opens it a little surprise will be waiting for him." she said.

_**Until his curiosity, **__**Entices him to look inside. **__**And then we'll have him, **__**One, two, three**_

She placed the box on the porch before running behind a tree. A few minutes later he answered the door and picked up the box.

_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick, **__**Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick**_

He opened the lid to make a purple sleep gas pour out as he collapsed to the ground. "We've got him"

**just a simple one for the 2014 drabble I'm working on now**


End file.
